Cafe
by Darkened Purity
Summary: It all started with spilled tea...
1. Chapter 1

_**Café**_

**By: Darkened Purity**

* * *

Summary: Have you ever fallen in love and yet thought that the person your in love with could never love you back. Well, if you haven't then come and read the story of two people with that exact problem except a little more complicated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….

* * *

**Honk!!!!!**

**Bump!!!!!**

**Screech!!!**

**Scratch!!!!**

**Hey Watch it!**

Those were the sounds coming from the city right outside those café doors. Here, inside this warm comfy atmosphere was well, one of the city's finest. An heiress by birth and blood. If you think that's the only thing that makes her great than guess again. She is an heiress true, but other things too. She was beautiful, smart, kind, forgiving, and strong in her own way. The only thing missing, confidence.

Now, direct your sights to the other side of the café where a young man no more than the age of 19 or 20 sat. He was not an heir, he was a second born. Unlike the heiress on the other side of the café he was her polar opposite. He was everything she wasn't cold, unforgiving, intimidating, prideful, and in a sense strong and powerful. All gained by living a life of neglect and abandonment. But he had the one thing she didn't have, confidence.

This is how they met…

* * *

The warm aroma of coffee or just caffeine in general filled the cozy café. A comfortable silence filled the air with only the occasional background chatter. On the far side of the café sat a young woman in her late teens currently reading, reading what though I do not know I'm to far away to see the title. **(Little author input Hahahaha)**

A voice was then heard, a low voice, but loud enough to be heard from across the room.

"**Jasmine tea ready for pick up Ms. Hyuga."**

A shuffling of cloth than of feet was heard. Our young heiress wan now standing and moving towards the register where the woman stood patiently waiting for her holding out her tea. Reaching out to the familiar figure of the young woman, our young heiress had taken her cup and given the amount of money needed.

"**Thank You Ms. Yamaguchi."**

"**No, problem Hinata-chan you're a regular here by now that I see you as a friend so please drop the formalities, call me by my first name."**

"**Alright, thank you Tenten ."**

"**See much better."**

"**I'm sorry I'm just so used to all the formalities and all."**

"**Oh, don't worry about I get it, I mean I don't know what you're going through, but I know what you mean and all, do you get what I'm saying 'cause I'm kind of getting confused here."**

A soft giggle was heard here followed by a stronger uproar of laughter, but not loud enough to attract attention to themselves.

"**Don't worry Tenten I know what you mean. Well, I'll be going now all I really came here for were for some minutes of alone time before I needed to proceed with my schedule ."**

"**Alright then, bye Hinata."**

With that our little heiress now formally known as Hinata Hyuga had walked away from the register, about to leave the comfort of this little café when,

"**Ouch!"**

"**I'm so sorry!"**

She had bumped and spilled her tea all over her polar opposite.

**_This is how it started..._**

**

* * *

**

**A/n: Hi again! Well here's another story I don't know exactly hoe long THIS one will be, Oh well tell me what you think and all k. R&R.**

**Anyway just wanted to say this "**_**A Talk With An Angel"**_** is only a one-shot and will not be continued. Sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Café **

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or anything concerning Naruto, only a few necklaces.**_

* * *

It seemed like a permanent scowl and sneer were tattooed onto his face by the way the young raven haired man looked down at her. Hinata was presently trying to look into the young man's eyes to properly say sorry to him, but the feeling of a glare burning into her head had promptly stopped her. Instead she had bowed her head looking at the ground rather than his face and managed to stutter out an apology.

After moments of silence the young man finally spoke, but the minute he did Hinata had dearly wished he hadn't.

"**Watch where you're going you weakling. You clumsy, clumsy girl." **After a pause he continued on with his rant. **"Are you so insignificant that you can't even apologize properly, I mean look what at you've done! Spilling hot tea onto myself and my clothes. The stain would never come out and my skin is stinging from the heat and steam! And you can't even look at me and apologize properly!" **He had said all said all this in such a seething yet deadly calm voice that made Hinata tremble.

By now Hinata was trembling both from fear of this young stranger and anger towards herself. _**'Why am I so clumsy, why can't I say my apology without stuttering, and most of all why can't I stand up for myself against this person?! This isn't how I'm supposed to act; this isn't the way a person of my standard should be treated! Why can't I stand up for my self?'**_ Hinata thought angrily and sadly.

The young man then said the one word hated the most to hear, **"Pathetic", **and walked out the store in a huff. Hinata looked around the café to see most eyes were on her and they held the look of pity on their faces, she hated that look. So, with a quick gomen nasai to the people in the café she had hurried out to.

Now, let's leave our little heiress for just a bit and take a look at her polar opposite.

* * *

Walking down the street with a stain on your pants and a very bad temper was enough to scare off most of the pedestrians as to not bump into or annoy the young man. Unfortunately, a blond blue eyed man didn't, instead he shouted the most annoying thing our young ravened haired friend has ever heard.

"**Hey Sasuke-teme, wait for me! Will yea!"**

The man now known as Sasuke groaned in annoyance.

"**What do you want dope."**

"**Hey! You know you don't have to be such an ass!" '**_**Ohh wonderful he's making a scene.' **_**Sasuke thought bitterly.**

"**Hn."**

The blue eyed man had now caught up to Sasuke and has started to laugh uncontrollably.

"**Hahahaha wha…what happened to you?! Hahahaha, what's that stain on your pants! Do you know you look hahahaha man I don't even want to say it!"**

After glaring in annoyance Sasuke finally said in a low threatening voice.

"**Shut up Naruto."**

The man named Naruto had quieted his laughs to a few low chuckles.

"**What's up with you?"**

"**It doesn't concern you."**

And Naruto knew what those responses meant,

**_'His family.'_**

* * *

**A/N: Okay well I know I haven't updated in forever, but since it's summer I'll update more often (hopefully I get a bit lazy, hahahaha). Anyway I know Sasuke was kind of mean in this chapter, but I'll explain more in the next chaper.**


End file.
